mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueandGreen/Life update + the future
Greetings denizens of this fine wiki. I am alive, for those who were concerned. My last major edits here were about a month ago. I did not anticipate that factors from school would consume this much of my free time. Homework usually takes me at least until 10:00 pm to complete, with most of that time allocated to math (because I seem to be slightly mathematically challenged). As if that weren't enough, I am currently in three clubs as of right now, including an online programming course, Red Cross, and robotics, which leaves me virtually no time during the weekday to do anything productive. At least I'll learn some decent HTML, CSS, Javascript, and Java while I'm at it, but that's four(!) coding languages right there. As with human psychology, the more you stay away from something, the more you start to loose interest in that particular activity. Wikia is one such example; I've started to stray away from my editing duties even if time permits. I don't want to loose interest, but I fear that if I don't return to the editing scene soon, Wikia will become a relic of the past. I'll try to get on and do some good work on Friday, which is generally when I have some free time. I still remember the day where I could push out tens of edits per day; now I struggle to get one out of the pipeline. As some of you may remember, a while back I launched an initiative, if you will, of regulating how minigame pages are written on the wiki. It's not abandoned or anything; I'm getting it done if it's the last thing I ever do on this wiki. I'm just working on it slowly. Editors need a proper guide to follow in order to ensure that all the content we produce on this wiki is consistant. I also haven't forgotten about the main page, Template:Player Infobox, a potential Cosmetics infobox, and the Lobby minigames, but I'll get to those eventually. So this is what I'll do: Until further notice, I'll be on a "leave of presence." It's not something I want to do, but I need to stop running away from my problems and face reality. If time is not favorable to me and I'm unable to get any work done here, I'll still check back from time to time. But the day may have come where I can't spend as much of my schedule editing as I used to. I've noticed that the wiki has started to decline in terms of staff members, mostly due to school. I would suggest promoting some new members to fill in the power gap. 10 months, 5000 edits, and a lifetime of experiences later, I'm signing out for now. Well, I usually check "Remember me" whenever I log in, but you get the idea. Once I get back I'll have to sort through a month's worth of edits (again). See you on the other side, Amazorazer P.S. I revamped my user page a few weeks back. I was thinking we could use some of the expand and collapse code for the main page; please let me know your opinions on both subject matters. Category:Blog posts